


through white sheets and scribbles

by 1011k



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack?, M/M, and maybe more ships in the future, but also a little bit of chensung, historical catfishing au, i hope this makes sense, im sorry idk how to tag, maybe a little bit of angst in the middle, nct - Freeform, renle are friends, renmin, renmin centric, so are jaemin and jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1011k/pseuds/1011k
Summary: the king orders prince jisung to write one letter per week to his future husband prince chenle, however jisung is young and unbothered, so he leaves this task to his servant jaemin.chenle doesnt have time for stupid love letters, so he asks scholar renjun to respond to thema prompt from @injeolmini from twitter





	1. crumpled white sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is officially my first fic on ao3 (although I've posted a docheol one prior to this) and I apologize in advane if there are any typographical errors and bad grammar. English isn't really my first or second language so I hope y'all understand.
> 
> Enjoy xx

Crowned prince Park Jisung had never been fond of the presence of white sheets in his study along with brushes of different variations to possibly fit his own taste. To describe things simpler, the prince didn’t like writing letters, more so writing letters forcibly by the orders of the king. He was seventeen and a free spirit, wanting to do what seemed fit for other boys his age. _You are not just any boy at age seventeen_ he remembers his father’s words echo through his mind as he crumples another sheet, still failing at creating an introduction plausible enough to keep his fiancé, the crowned prince Zhong Chenle of the neighboring kingdom, entertained or interested at the very least.

“Jaemin, I can’t do this.”

The prince growls in frustration, turning to give his companion a look of helplessness.

“As much as I want to impress the crowned prince Chenle, I am so bad at writing these things that I might actually end up making him hate me. Jaemin, I don’t want that to happen.”

Jaemin, the prince’s royal servant, gives him a look of sympathy as he guides his seat closer.

“Your royal highness, you are very much aware that this is by the king’s order and I can’t do anything but to follow his orders which is to help you in writing that letter. You should know by now that the king will only push you further if you insist on stopping this process.”

Jisung heaves a sigh as Jaemin finishes his statement, unsure of how to make the older understand his sentiment.

“Jaem, I’m not quite sure you’re getting my point but, regardless of my need to be free, this is something I do not oppose to. I agree that there might be a need to connect with the prince, however I don’t think this works for me. I simply suck at writing letters, okay? I am willing to find alternatives since I don’t have a choice other than to marry him anyway. But if this is what my father wants, then I am very sorry but I can’t. I can’t write cheesy things and whatnot and I would hate it if the crowned prince Chenle gets disappointed in me.”

It was now Jaemin’s turn to sigh, completely understanding the younger’s concern.

“Your highn—Jisung, I don’t think I am capable of thinking of a better idea to connect with prince Chenle other than this one.”

A playful smile started to creep to the royal’s face and it was at that moment Jaemin knew he fucked up.

“You’ll have to write the letters for me instead and that’s an order.”

 

 

 

Crowned prince Zhong Chenle has never had enough time for suitors. Despite the growing number of his suitors, both male and female, he had never given them the chance to take up his time. So when he heard that his fiancé, prince Jisung, has been sending him letters, he immediately thought it was senseless. _They were going to get married anyway_ that’s what Chenle thought. It was senseless to do this since they’d be given time to adjust to the life as a married couple.

“But your highness, it was an order by the king himself to communicate with prince Jisung.”

Renjun, the royal scholar, looked at him in dismay as the younger overflowed with sass, seeming unfazed by the fact that his father, the king, had given him this order.

“Renjun, darling, I study too. I barely have enough time to finish my homework and you’re telling me to waste my time on this?”

The prince says with disbelief written all over his face. _He really wasn’t going to waste his time on this._

“Chenle, darling, if you only actually work on your homework instead of reading romance novels, maybe you’d get to finish your homework and at the same time, have enough time to read your fiancé’s letters.”

Renjun deadpanned, sick of the way the younger is speaking. He really wasn’t going to let the prince’s effort to write. If Chenle hated wasting time so much, it would be fine if he didn’t reply, right? Just reading the letters would be enough, right?

“But gege”

As if on cue, Chenle shifted to a softer façade, facing the older with a pout on his face.

“You know it isn’t me to read letters and such stuff, right? Gege please help me.”

The prince really did know how to use his cards. He knew this older friend could not say no to his requests especially when he looks like this.

“Okay, what do you suggest we do about that then?”

The prince is in a hurry in trying to come up with an idea. He knows the older won’t buy any implausible excuse so he has to find one that will benefit the both of them.

“I’ll do my studies well, no novels unless my homework is done. In return, you’ll have to read the letters for me and report to my father.”

It was at this point of his life that Renjun had to think and rethink again as the idea seemed fine, reading was fine, he did have time, however it seemed wrong to read something not meant for him. In the end, he couldn’t argue with his favorite didi so all he could say was:

“Fine. As long as you keep your word, I’ll report well to the king.”

Renjun just wished this wouldn’t cause a big tragedy.


	2. hesitant start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And somewhere around the south, a young boy lies down on his made up bed, caught up at the thought of a certain prince’s reaction towards his letter. And maybe, just maybe, he’s expecting a response but of course he wouldn’t admit to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so late unu this was originally prepared like five days ago but i lost my internet soooo here!  
> also, if you guys haven't noticed yet, i basically gave up on trying to keep it sound historical and formal and im so sorry for that. it's just that i cant explain much with that kind of writing style sooo

_To my dearest prince Chenle,_

_Greetings, prince of the East!_

_I am well aware that this is very abrupt of me and I apologize if my company results to bothering you. I am writing in high hopes of properly introducing myself and perhaps giving you a proper introduction. All this for the reason that I am hoping for a harmonious relationship with you as we are meant to be wed in a year._

Jaemin was in a frenzy, excited to write his first letter—although technically, it wasn’t his—to the prince of the East. He was lethargic to say at the very least. He felt noble, respected, and honored that the crowned prince of the South trusted him enough to entrust such a big order to him. It wasn’t that he looked down on himself but being branded as a _servant,_ be it a royal servant, made his heart ache to hear. Despite his lower status, he thought it was unfair to brand him such names. People often looked at him with pitiful eyes, as if saying his life was a pitiful one. Well, joke’s on them because it wasn’t. Jaemin was more than happy to serve the royal family especially the young prince, now soon to be crowned as king, who had treated him like the older brother he never had.

 

_I am Jisung, crowned prince of the South. I am here to present myself to you as your future husband. I am writing with the thought of getting closer to you before our marriage as I would like to build a beautiful relationship before we face the sacrament of matrimony._

Jaemin scoffed at himself, laughing at the image he is trying to give to Jisung. He wanted to showcase more of Jisung into the letter despite being fully formal. Jaemin knew Jisung so well, probably even more than his own mother and father did. Jaemin knew Jisung was a bright child who liked speaking down at him (Jaemin knows it’s not meant to be disrespectful) but was equally awkward when trying to talk to new people. He could visualize Jisung speaking the exact same words once presented to his fiancé and it made Jaemin smile. His baby brother was growing fast.

 

_So far, this is all I could write as I am not well aware of your taste in words yet. I wouldn’t want to disappoint you in any way so it would be my great pleasure to receive your response. But worry not for I am not expecting any if that pressures you. I am just hoping to present myself to you that you might get to know me more before we get tied together._

Despite being contented with the first few sentences, the ending part of his letter made him grimace. _Goodness gracious_ it was so, so awkward. He didn’t know how to end letter. Heck, this is probably the first actual letter he’s ever written. He was initially proud of his start but well, guess no road is too easy at the first try. So he wrapped up, finish off the letter before deciding to show it to the younger.

 

_With deepest regards,_

_Prince Jisung of the South_

Jaemin growls as he finishes the first draft, flinching at the disappointment he feels once he reads it.

“Jisung—”

“That’s your highness for you, hyung”

The prince snickers, watching the elder growl on discomfort.

“Anyway, young one, I don’t think I’m any better than you when it comes to writing letters. I mean look, _look_ at this disappointment.”

Jaemin offers his letter, face filled with pure disgust and disappointment at his own work.

“Hyung, this is fine. Of course one wouldn’t be as comfortable at sending the first letter. You can’t expect yourself to spout the perfect words at the first try. Of course you have to show a hint of awkwardness, otherwise it would feel forced. Don’t worry, you’ll get better with time. Besides, we’ll never know what the prince Chenle would think about this.”

Although the prince was only trying to console his friend, it didn’t seem to help.

“Exactly! We don’t know how he would think. What if this letter disappoints him? Jisung I can’t bear to—”

“Hyung, stop overthinking. The prince looks like a sweet one and he probably is.”

And after an excessive amount of bickering and minor revising of the letter to make it sound _sweeter_ (Jaemin’s words), they’ve finally decided to make it final.

 

 

 

 

“Oh my gosh Chenle your fiancé is such a cutie”

Renjun is rushing to Chenle’s study with a big grin plastered on his face.

“Ge, I remember asking you to read so that I can focus on my studies. Is it really that important that you had to barge in?”

Chenle whined, somewhat jealous that his gege gets to slack off while he has to focus most of his time on studying.

“And besides, if you think he’s cute, I guess that’s a good sign or something. Since you like him already at the first letter, I probably would like him too, right?”

Chenle assures the older, going back to his homework.

“Actually, no. I’m not quite sure you’d like him directly. His letter sounds so, _so_ natural and so, _so awkward_ it’s actually very cute.”

“Okay ge, you know what? Yikes. You are actually swooning over an awkward letter at this time of the day? Ge, it’s nine in the evening and I have to finish my homework tonight because I have business to take care of tomorrow.”

Renjun doesn’t bother to argue as he goes back to his room, bringing the letter which was supposed to be for the crowned prince Chenle. As he sets his back on the mattress, he gives the letter another glimpse, giggling in the process, as he opens it again to read it for the last time today.

“I don’t know why Chenle picks reading romance novels over this. I mean, look, _look_ this is it! A romance novel mainly based on his life!”

Renjun grunts, a hint of jealousy evident in his tone as he speaks to himself.

“Sometimes I wish I could be some sort of prince set in an arranged marriage with some cute romantic guy.”

Renjun sighs before slapping himself, reminding himself not to have these kinds of thoughts. And he wonders, _oh how he wonders,_ how he’d be able to sleep tonight with the thoughts of a certain prince’s words resonating inside his mind.

 

And somewhere around the south, a young boy lies down on his made up bed, caught up at the thought of a certain prince’s reaction towards his letter. And maybe, just maybe, he’s expecting a response but of course he wouldn’t admit to that.


	3. conveying care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crowned prince of the South was romantic—or at least Renjun thought so. His letter reeked concern and care towards the receiver and Renjun can’t help but feel a tiny pang of jealousy deep inside. It was at this moment that he had started to regret taking the younger’s request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It’s been so long since I last updated and I am very sorry because I’ve been extremely stressed over school and I’m having exams this week. I hope this is enough as an update and I will try my best to make it up to y’all once Christmas break starts.
> 
> Also, if y’all haven’t noticed by now, I’m trying to make the story sound formal due to the setting. I think I’m doing a satisfactory job with the letter and I’m trying hard on the narration but on the conversations, however, I cannot make it any more formal than this. Since Jaemin and Jisung are considered friends as well as Chenle and Renjun, I am assuming that there isn’t a need for such language. In case the time comes that there will be a need for conversations with other palace personnel, I will try my best for them to sound more formal then. I hope my sentiment is understandable.  
> Enjoy!

Another week, another letter to write. Jaemin was plopped down on his bed, unable to find the right words to use as a startup for his letter.

 

_To my dearest prince Chenle,_

His life sucked. Jisung was out of the palace, he had no friends, and he was left all alone in his small, small room seeming like a cell as he felt caged in the small expanse of his own room. Jaemin sighed, staring at the paper for the nth time of that minute, still unsure of how to start his words.

He waited for a whole week to receive a response from the prince of the East and yet, his expectation was let down. Of course, he shouldn’t have expected much, and goodness did he try his best not to, but he was no perfect man and he could not take full control of his thoughts. So as much as he hated to, part of him was hoping, just a little part of him was hoping for a response.

 

_I am sending this second letter with the hopes of conveying my sincerity that I am only hoping to get to know you better and at the same time, not disturbing you._

Another week, another dilemma. Jaemin really did not know how to write this second letter. He was supposed to speak as Jisung, right? He was supposed to and yet he was clueless on how he should do that. This week had been hectic for the young prince and Jaemin also had errands to run. Had he spent more time with the prince this week, he would’ve known what to write. Full of hesitation, Jaemin took his brush, ready to write the rest of his letter.

 

_I hope my next words do not take you by surprise. If I were to be honest, I spent the whole week, hoping to receive a reply from your highness. In every errand I ran, I had thought of you every once in a while. ‘Had he possibly received my letter? Is he planning on writing back?’ such thoughts filled me this week. Perhaps it was because of my sudden intrusion that took you by surprise and caused you not to reply. I apologize for that._

Jaemin tried to express himself with all sincerity. He had tried to make it sound _as Jisung as possible_ although he was speaking from his own point of view. He knew he shouldn’t be taking this errand personally since it was meant to connect the prince Jisung to his fiancé but how was he supposed from the younger’s point of view when they barely had time together this week?

 

_However, I also apologize because the following weeks will be filled with me sending in more letters to you. You may write back or you may not, that is fully up to your own will. My only intention is to fulfil the king’s order to send you letters since I, myself, can see that we will both benefit from it since we will be wed sooner or later._

He sighed at his own statement. Was he supposed to write that to the prince Chenle? He didn’t know. He was unaware of how royal business was addressed and he was clueless if he should mention that it was the king’s errand for him—well, for Jisung—to write letters to the prince Chenle. He was just a _mere_ servant after all.

 

_This week has been hectic for me. I had errands to run, left and right. The king seems to be training me for my coming of age since he seems to be sending me to do things by my own. Even my personal servant has been distant lately as he, too, had been tasked by the king to do things unrelated to me. My prince, I hope that your week was not as hard as mine. If, by any chance, it was, I hope you are getting the rest you fully deserve by the end of the day._

Jaemin had noticed how busy the prince Jisung had been this week and he, too, had been busier than usual. His usual errand of assisting prince Jisung firsthand had changed to assisting the _preparation_ of the things the prince needed to finish his errands. He thought it was only right to speak of the prince’s business as it would soon be the other prince’s business as well.

 

_I am aware that crowned prince duties can be hard but I hope you are not forgetting to take care of yourself. I am hoping that you are taking your meals properly and that you are getting enough sleep to support you to do all the tasks you must accomplish._

He, too, thought that it was only right if Jisung would send his message of concern for the prince Chenle. It slipped in his thoughts that if Jisung was this busy, then it isn’t impossible that the other prince would be this busy as well. If he were Jisung, he would only be hoping for his fiancé’s wellbeing, wouldn’t he? And that’s what he did. He tried to convey the concern with his short and direct message.

 

_This is where my letter comes to an end, my prince. I hope I have conveyed my message properly through this. Best regards to you, my prince and may this week be a productive one to you._

Jaemin wraps the letter up with a warm end, smiling as he seems satisfied with what he had written. _This sounds better than the last one_ was what Jaemin thought. Maybe he was more confident this time that he was finally speaking of the happenings in the palace since he had more knowledge in that. At least, this time, he had a basis for his words unlike last time when he didn’t know where to start. And so, with relief of finishing this week’s letter, Jaemin puts an end to writing.

 

_With deepest regards,_

_Prince Jisung of the South_

Renjun rushed when he had heard the mailman arrive, excited to see if it was a letter from the crowned price of the South. To his delight, it was what he had been expecting the whole week.

“Mail for the crowned prince Chenle?”

The mailman was hesitant in handing him the letter as he was sure it was the Prince who took the letter a week prior.

“Sir, the Prince had tasked me to receive all mails directed to him.”

With Renjun’s statement, the mailman handed the mail to him and he rushed to his room to read what he has been waiting for all along.

 

_To my dearest prince_

 

Renjun couldn’t help the smile creeping up to his lips as he read the greeting, leaving out the crowned Prince Chenle’s name on purpose. As he continued to read the letter, he was certain he could feel butterflies in his stomach. The crowned prince of the South was romantic—or at least Renjun thought so. His letter reeked concern and care towards the receiver and Renjun can’t help but feel a tiny pang of jealousy deep inside. It was at this moment that he had started to regret taking the younger’s request.

Nevertheless, he continued reading the letter, a smile lingering on his lips longer than he would’ve wanted as the prince Chenle caught him smiling like a fool, seemingly confused as to why the scholar’s face was painted with so much delight.

“Renju—why do you look like a fool and is that the Prince Jisung’s letter—oh my god Renjun.”

And when Renjun saw the look of surprise on the prince’s face, he knew he was done for.


	4. getting used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun is getting used to receiving these letters.

Friday. It was finally Friday and Renjun felt ecstatic, knowing that he would be receiving another letter for the crowned Prince Chenle again. It had been five weeks since Renjun took over the duty of reading crowned Prince Jisung’s letters, and it was only right to say that he’s been taking the duty more enjoyably than expected. Ever since Chenle caught him smiling like a fool while reading Prince Jisung’s letter three weeks ago, it wasn’t a secret anymore that he was happy with his duty. However, he made sure to assure the crowned Prince Chenle that he was only appreciating the words and nothing more.

This week’s letter came earlier than expected at six in the morning and Renjun had to run from gardening duties just to fetch the letter by the gate. “A letter for the Prince” the mailman announced before looking at the excited Renjun and back at the sender’s information “from the crowned Prince of the South, Prince Jisung.” Normally, the mailman would not have anyone, at least not anyone who isn’t part of the royal administration, take any of the letters directed to the King or the crowned Prince. However, he had noticed in the past month that whenever there was a letter for the Prince Chenle from the Prince Jisung, Prince Chenle’s favorite scholar, Huang Renjun, would be in charge of receiving the said letter as the prince said so himself.

Upon receiving the letter, Renjun rushed back to his room, left the letter by his bed, and went back to gardening duties _or more like watering his tiny plants_. His excitement fueled him to finish his task faster without, of course, compromising the quality of his work. He then quickly went back to his room, noticing that he still had enough time for himself before the day officially starts at the palace. Upon settling on the chair in front of his desk, he took a deep breath, staring at the closed envelope before opening it with utmost care as if it was the most fragile thing in the world.

The letter was written in the usual white sheets he’s been receiving for weeks now. The penmanship was not the best he’d seen, considering he had excellent handwriting himself, but it was passable to say at the very least. It was neat and legible and that was enough for Renjun. The letter smelled like _pink roses that have recently come to bloom in the spring_ , enchanting yet soothing and nothing too extreme. _I like it,_ Renjun thought. It wasn’t his favorite flower and it was nowhere close to his favorite scent but _maybe it could be_. If he liked smelling it so much, maybe he could consider it as his new favorite scent, right?

 

_To my dearest prince Chenle,_

 

The letter started off like usual. By now, Renjun has carved into his system just how _dear_ Chenle is to the crowned Prince of the South. Prince Jisung never failed to address Chenle the same way each and everytime and it surprised Renjun how consistent he can be without sounding like a broken tape. His greeting never seemed forced or scripted despite the consistency. Renjun was confused as to how the greeting sounds so comforting and how it almost, just _almost_ , sounds like _home_.

 

_Over the past few weeks of sending you letters, I have come to realize that the scope of my messages cannot get wider than my weekly whereabouts despite how much I want to convey more. I understand if by now, you have gotten bored of reading my letters, as I would too had I been the one receiving them._

Renjun, too, thought that the scope of the letters were repetitive and observed that the crowned Prince Jisung had only been writing about how his week went which, of course, does not bother Renjun at the very least and if anything, he actually enjoys it—reading about the prince’s activities and thoughts.

 

_I apologize if this letter is a lot shorter than the past ones as I am really out of words by now. My week went by like usual with all the palace duties to attend to, except that I have been sleeping later than usual. I barely communicate with my personal servant lately as he, too, is busy with preparations. Due to that, I am barely aware of anything that is happening in our Kingdom as the King said it is not yet part of my responsibility to be concerned with such things. Despite my busy schedule, my personal servant attends to my needs so I can assure you that I am of great shape. He and I have not been talking much lately but he assists me in any errands that I have to run, which I am thankful for._

By this time, Renjun had also taken an interest on the said servant as he is, _secretly_ , thankful that the servant is there to assist his dear prince. He had also realized by now that the Prince is pretty close with the said servant. Part of him wants to get to know the servant better and maybe personally thank him for taking very good care of the prince.

 

_My prince, I hope that you are also taking good care of your health. It is important to attend to the concerns of the palace but it is more important to attend to your needs in order to make sure that you are a hundred percent healthy. Your health is at the top priority considering that you would be unable to do any work if you are not in good shape. With that in mind, I would like to remind you that it will get colder by the start of next week and it is important to always wear warm clothing and stay hydrated with lukewarm water._

One thing that the Prince Jisung never failed to relay in his letters were the messages of thoughtfulness and care. The prince never failed to express his care by simply reminding the prince Chenle to take care of his health, to eat regularly, and to have proper amount of sleep.

 

_I know it hasn’t been long but I cannot force myself into writing more as it will only make the contents messier than they are now. With this, I would like to wrap up and bid you farewell in this letter. I am hoping that you had a great week and I am looking forward to mailing you next week._

_With deepest regards,_

_Prince Jisung of the South_

As Renjun finished reading the letter, he put it down, grabbing a paper and ready to write his reply. He’s been writing replies every single week although he’s never had the chance to send them. With a big sigh, he settled himself, ready to write when the prince Chenle barged into his room screaming.

“Renjun ge! The king is calling both of us!”

 


	5. king's call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shiver ran down Renjun’s spine as his eyes met the King’s. He didn’t know how to feel, he was conflicted. He felt nervous, afraid, but what conflicted him was the fact that he felt a little bit of excitement run down his system.

The King rarely calls Renjun but when he does, it usually is due to something serious. The prince Chenle and Renjun are both headed to the king’s study where they were called to go. Upon their arrival at the king’s doorstep, they exchanged worried glances, unsure of what to feel and what to think of as only one thing crosses their minds at the moment—the fact that Renjun has been reading prince Jisung’s letters and not Chenle.

A shiver ran down Renjun’s spine as his eyes met the King’s. He didn’t know how to feel, he was conflicted. He felt nervous, afraid, but what conflicted him was the fact that he felt a little bit of excitement run down his system. What was he excited for? Was he excited at the fact that they could possibly be busted? That the prince of the south possibly knew he was the one reading the letters all along? Was he excited at the fact that they might be in trouble? Was he crazy for having such thoughts at such a crucial moment?

Renjun decided to brush off his thoughts, deciding to focus at what was happening before him. The young prince Chenle was visibly nervous beside him and he couldn’t help but be nervous as well. The situation finally processed to his system and he just realized how much trouble they could be in. So when the king finally spoke up, Renjun couldn’t help but heave a sigh of relief.

“It has come to my attention that you, crowned Prince Chenle of the East, have not been replying to the letters of your future husband, Prince Jisung of the South.”

The king’s tone was unreadable. Renjun could not tell whether the king was furious or not as his expression was stoic. What Renjun was worried the most for was the fact that the king called him in. If that was the only concern, it wouldn’t be necessary for the king to include him in this meeting, would it?

“I have called you both to give you orders. Crowned Prince Chenle of the East, you are to reply to the young prince Jisung’s messages and you, royal scholar Huang Renjun, are to assist him in doing the said task.”

Chenle and Renjun looked at each other in surprise, trying to hide the relief they felt as the king announced his concern. It didn’t take long for the meeting to finish and once they were done, both the young prince and the royal scholar found their way to the scholar’s room, as if on impulse.

“What in the world was that”

The young prince heaved the biggest sigh of relief before plopping down on Renjun’s bed.

“I know right. I thought I would have a heart attack.”

They exchanged relieved looks, taking them few seconds to recover from the high.

“So? Are you planning on letting me write the replies or do you want to write it yourself?”

Renjun glared at the prince and the crowned prince laughed at the scholar’s look. He had been observing the royal scholar and how he reacted to every letter with utmost excitement. By now, he had realized that the older has grown fond of the other.

“Come on Renjun ge, I’m sure a part of you wants to reply to him. And besides, I wouldn’t know what to say since I’m not the one reading, right?”

Renjun knew better than to go with the young prince’s reason. He knew Chenle was doing it due to laziness and other reasons. But Renjun couldn’t help but go with that reason as he himself also wanted to reply for so long already.

“Okay, I will reply to him but only because you wouldn’t know what to reply because you don’t read his letters.”

Renjun tried to act as if he was forced to make such decision and Chenle had to act thankful although deep inside, he knew the older didn’t need persuasion. Deep inside, the prince knew that the royal scholar would do it anyway as he had been longing to do it for so long.

“Great, now how did this week’s letter go? Did it make your heart flutter as usual?”

The prince proceeded to tease the older only to be shooed away.

“Oh shut up Chenle, go away and attend to your royal duties.”

“Sure thing lover boy.”

Renjun couldn’t help but to fake a scoff, not knowing that he had painted a smile up his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry this took so long. The writer's block got me bad this time and I'm really really sorry. I tried to post two chapters to make it up but hhhhh I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna scream at me about literally anything, hmu on twitter @nananiverse or on cc @jenosjaem


End file.
